


Confessions

by 1ndisposxd



Series: A Collection Of Grumbo [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, DON'T SHIP REAL PEOPLE, Fluff, Gay, Gay Panic, Grian misses Mumbo, I Tried, It was Mumbo, M/M, Mumbo needs to message Grian, No Smut, One Shot, This is cute, This is probably OOC, This is pure fluff, i wrote this at 3 am, kiss, minecraft personas ONLY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ndisposxd/pseuds/1ndisposxd
Summary: Grian is disappointed that he hasn't received any new messages from Mumbo. He visits him to see why.
Relationships: Mumbo Jumbo/Grian, Oliver Brotherhood/Charles | Grian
Series: A Collection Of Grumbo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680997
Comments: 9
Kudos: 292





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello, it's me with my first Hermitcraft fanfiction. I've been wanting to write about these two for a while now and after hearing Grian sound heartbroken that Iskall's "message" wasn't from Mumbo I had to write this.

Grian entered his hobbit-hole, his starter base for the season, after a long day of working on his main base. It was still nowhere near being completed but he had high hopes for it. It looked amazing so far and he was having fun building it. However, no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't build forever. His arms and legs hurt from being in constant use and he just wanted to sit down and relax. 

He sat on a shulker box he had left out and let out a sigh. He looked up at the railway, silently hoping there would be a message there for him. Grian knew there wouldn't be anything there, despite his wishes. The alarm bell wasn't going off. 

He sighed again, this time out of disappointment. Mumbo hadn't sent him a message in days despite him sending at least one every day. Sure, they had been simple messages such as "Good morning/night" and "Hope you're doing well. Here's a gift" which didn't require a response, but it still would be nice to hear back. 

Come to think of it, he and Mumbo haven't spoken at all in the past week. He hasn't even seen the taller man. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He had been nearly everywhere Mumbo may be. His iron farm, the shopping district, a few of the other Hermit's bases... And still, there was no sign of him. 

"Hmm..." he mumbled quietly, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to go check up on him. It isn't that late so he should still be up."

The ache in his body had begun to fade, which he was grateful for as he stood from the shulker box. He left his starter home and pulled out his rockets. He jumped up and quickly took off, his elytra opening up and letting him glide through the air once he got high enough. 

It didn't take Grian long before he reached Mumbo's own little hobbit hole. He still smiled at the fact that they had coincidentally thought of the same idea for a starter base. He landed safely on the wooden platform leading up to his door, jogging a couple of paces so that he wouldn't fall on his face. 

He let himself in, silently laughing at the fact Mumbo hadn't replaced his stolen door. Looking around, he couldn't see the mustached man anywhere. He wasn't upstairs, either. Grian chewed the inside of his cheek, wondering where the other could possibly be. Was he avoiding Grian? No, certainly not. Them not seeing each other was purely a coincidence. They just missed each other by a few moments. That was all. 

Still, despite trying to reassure himself, Grian couldn't get rid of that faint feeling of dread in his gut. Letting his gaze fall to the floor while his hair fell in front of his eyes, he didn't hear the footsteps below him. He only looked up when he felt a finger tap his shoulder. Grian instantly stood up straight in surprise, letting out a yelp.

All alarm left his body when he saw the man he had been wanting to see standing in front of him, laughing gently.

"Sorry for scarin' ya, mate. What brings you here?" Mumbo asked, a soft smile appearing on his lips. Grian's heart fluttered.

"I uh... Came to look for you-" he said, looking away while his cheeks tinted the fainted pink.

"Hm? Why is that?" Mumbo brushed past him, opening up a chest and placing some materials inside. Grian didn't pay attention to exactly what those materials were, though. Probably materials for his base.

He looked out the big window Mumbo had. From what he could see, the build was coming together fantastically. He had even sent him a message earlier about how good it looked. Thinking of the message reminded Grian why he was here.

"Because, well," Grian paused. He didn't want to say that he missed him and wanted to know why he wasn't answering his messages and come across as clingy. He bit his lip before continuing, "We haven't seen each other in a while and I wanted to see you. And I wanted to know why you haven't been sending me messages. What, are you too busy for me now?" He said in a teasing tone, sending the engineer a wink.

He nearly missed the sound of Mumbo's breath hitching as his cheeks turned a light pink.

"N-No, I... I promise I haven't been ignoring you," Mumbo stated, turning his body towards Grian while rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I just- I've been busy. But not too busy for you! And I can... Uh... I can never really figure out what to say."

Grian didn't know this, but Mumbo had feelings for his friend. And every time the short, dirty blond male sent him a message he just wanted to send him a ton of flowers with an "I love you" written on paper. He knew he couldn't do that, but he couldn't think of anything else to say. So he just appreciated the messages greatly and went on with his day.

And little did Mumbo know, Grian felt the same. 

Frowning just a bit, the shorter male looked up at his friend. "But I haven't seen you anywhere! Whenever I come over you aren't here, when I go to the shopping district you aren't there, when I go to the Nether you aren't there..." He sounded genuinely disappointed.

Mumbo let out a little snort, which made Grian tilt his head in confusion. "That makes two of us then. I've been looking for you too when I'm not working on my base. I guess we just happened to keep missing each other."

"Wait... You've," Grian pointed to the other, "been looking," he pointed to himself, "for me?"

"Yes, yes I have," Mumbo laughed. Grian blushed, which did not go unnoticed by the other. 

Grian smiled and laughed as well. "Aww, you do love me!" He giggled, playfully poking at Mumbo's sides. 

Mumbo grabbed Grian's hands and gently pulled them away from his sides. He looked down at him with a look in his eyes that Grian couldn't quite figure out and whispered, "Of course I do."

He then seemed to immediately realize what he had said because his face turned redder than Grian's sweater before he dropped his hands and took a step back. Grian turned red as well, his lips falling apart.

"W-What?" was all he could say. His brain had shut down, his only thought being "Did Mumbo just confess to me!?"

"I-I mean. Uh. I m-mean I uhm. Oh, my word- I didn't mean- I didn't mean to say... Oh, I messed up didn't I? I'm sorry I-" Mumbo looked extremely flustered and very panicked, his fingers intertwined in his hair as he looked everywhere except the short Hermit. He didn't even notice when Grian took a step towards him.

"Mumbo."

The man didn't respond or quit freaking out.

"Mumbo!" 

There was still no reaction.

"MUMBO!"

Mumbo stopped all movement for a moment before slowly looking at the other. 

"Y-Yes?" He squeaked.

"Shut up," Grian said gently. Mumbo opened his mouth to say something else, but he couldn't get a single word out before he was being yanked down by his tie. And before he could protest, he felt lips on his own.

His body went stiff and he made a muffled sound of surprise before closing his eyes and kissing back. His muscles relaxed and he placed his hands on Grian's hips, tilting his head to make the kiss more comfortable. They disconnected after a few seconds, which had felt like forever to both men, and stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you, too, " Grian confessed.

Mumbo couldn't help but smile like an idiot before kissing the other again. Grian, of course, wasted no time kissing back, holding Mumbo close.

Neither planned on letting go.


End file.
